


I've Been In Love With You All My Life

by animauxxxx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 一生挚爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: 玩养成玩着玩着把自己玩进去了是什么情况？





	

在内特还包着尿布片吮手指的时候，韦德就冲着凶兆吼得义愤填膺：他需要有人爱他！教他怎么开枪！只给他看最棒的色情电影！一个像我这样的人！二体切片！

 

——————

 

刚学会走路的内特就仗着与生俱来的心灵遥感奔东奔西，嘴里欢快地喃喃着dedpoo dada。

 

韦德在后头死命地追着才抓住他，抱怨着他那两条小短腿不该跑得有那么快，把自己都搞成了NBA运动员——更正，是换尿布的NBA运动员才对——接着不出三页纸便当着内特的面一枪结果了自己，为的是拒绝受到顶叶里被植入的小东西指挥而让枪口对上那小小的脑门。

 

——————

 

还未到青春期的内特踮着脚够在手术台边等韦德醒来，想牵牵他被金属钳制着的手，发誓要补上他脑子里的那些窟窿，就算代价是失去自己的能力，就算韦德拒绝着说自己不值得。

 

他叫他威尔逊先生，他在韦德头顶往上数两层楼的地方尖叫，然后他修好了他。

 

——————

 

等到长成了青少年，内特迎着海风套上自己原先那件大了好几个号的风衣，陪韦德二体切片去了个名不副实的宾夕法尼亚小镇——虽然迪士尼也会是个不错的选择——却因为韦德坚持“你还没成年呢想都别想”连一口啤酒也没能喝上，只好坐在小酒馆里咕嘟咕嘟地灌着水，交换了彼此十七岁的生日故事，还知道了韦德能用七种语言点墨西哥炸卷饼。

 

内特决心要做他的希望，尽管他说自己并不相信这玩意儿。

 

——————

 

不吭声地将昨天激战中突如其来的那一吻翻来覆去掂了个遍，内特瞅着身旁盘着腿背靠沙发猛按手柄的韦德：整张脸用力地皱成一团，时不时逮住空档抓一把自制的海盐焦糖爆米花塞进嘴里，咬的咔哧咔哧响，却吃五颗漏六颗，大半都掉在身上。

 

内特想着要关照他别那么浪费食物，又被这幅邋里邋遢的景象弄得胸口暖暖的，手指捏过小腿上沾着的爆米花，一开口就问了让韦德脑袋当机的那句话。

 

噗哧，一只血肉横飞的僵尸糊满了整个屏幕。

 

——————

 

再之后两人分别身穿黑白色西装面对面站着交换誓词的那一刻，身后的罗根悄悄给了他一肘，打断了他的白日幻想。这真的不怪他，谁让阿内驳回了穿上白婚纱的强烈要求呢。

 

他抬起头就对上了内特一张一翕的嘴唇，“......这一生的我到现在已经爱了你一辈子，韦德·威尔逊。我也知道当明天到来时，我会爱你更甚。”

 

欧…… 帅得没边。

 

也许没能看见阿内穿婚纱也值了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 救世主：什么？婚纱噗类当然留到晚上了。而且穿的人才不是我。


End file.
